


No One

by Batsutousai



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-17
Updated: 2006-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: Harry thinks alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am bored.  
> I am at work.  
> Please, I want to lead a long, painless life... ^.^"

_I kick my feet against the floor._

No one, not even Hermione, who's sitting next to me, seems to notice.

_I look at my watch. Urge the hands to go faster._

Yeah, it's broken, but at least I feel like I'm doing something.

_I pick up a quill and fidget with it._

It's Ron's and he doesn't comment.

_I start to hum to myself._

No one turns to look - to tell me to shut up.

_I set the quill down, then leave the classroom._

No one cares when you're a ghost.


End file.
